


Desperate Measures

by ocarinawithlime



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, and so I could make a concise enough ending, but its got plot too! so dont worry, i chose to alter some lil details of the 'verse just in interest of fluidity and shit, its porn guys, its v minor dw, whoda thunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8930572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocarinawithlime/pseuds/ocarinawithlime
Summary: Day 3 - Alternate UniverseThere is an itch that secretly-alpha Jesse Mccree cannot control. And the itch may be nearer than he thought.What could go wrong, goes in a much different direction. Jesse is not complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BOI I BURNT MYSELF OUT FOR THIS FIC I TELL YOU WHAT
> 
> It's dirty and a hell of a ride. It's more than double the words I planned. This right here is why I named the Docs folder MCFUCKWEEK 2016HELL.
> 
> There's a giant reference/homage throughout the whole thing. If you know it, you'll catch it, I promise.

**Part One**

 

Jesse can’t count the years on one hand, how long it had been since he felt like this. It was a fire in his gut and it wasn’t as easy to ignore, now that the scent was overpowering every room he entered and leaving behind a cranky Jesse when he just couldn’t figure it out.

No one even cared who was an alpha or an omega anymore. If you were one of them, you either took pills or suffered with your hand. _“¿La perra de la vida, no es?”_ He recalled from a long-lost Deadlock member. _“When it feels like your mind is controlled by your dick.”_

But what was it that brought it out in him all these years later? He felt cursed. It was so unfair that he’d been denied of his instincts for so long. He wished he could just plug his nose and have it be that simple. He wished he was brave and stupid enough to ask around and learn for himself if it was one of his teammates. The kids probably had no idea what an alpha or an omega was anyway, and if one of them caught wind, Jesse’d never be able to live it down. No, that was out of the question. Even if there was an omega among the team, who’s to say it would even be someone...like…

“Are you going to get any food, McCree?”

Jesse turned around to lock eyes with a condescendingly patient Hanzo, and flusteredly, willed himself out of the rabbit hole.

“‘Scuse m- oh.” He stood in front of a growing queue of Overwatch members, still holding his empty breakfast tray. “Er, yeah, Sorry.” He hurriedly scooped himself some potatoes under everyone’s - and Hanzo’s - drowsy stares of annoyance. How had he been the first one in line? He had felt like a zombie wandering out of bed and following his nose down to the dining hall. All he cared about was the smell. _Wait_ \- his heart beat of panic. _Where did it go?_

He finished up in line and took his full plate with him to his regular spot. Three tables away sat Hanzo, on the farthest bench from the kitchen. The eldest Shimada was focused on his meal, sat several seats away from D.va And Company and their morning gossip. Jesse had remarked previously that Hanzo and himself were the only ones that sat alone for most of their meals. Morrison and Dr. Zeigler sat across from Fareeha and Symmetra. Torbjörn and Reinhardt bonded over stacks of pancakes from the table to his left. Genji sat with Captain Amari and shared tea with Zenyatta if the omnic was present that day, and opposite of the younger Shimada was Jesse. Everyone except him and the archer were occupied with others’ company. Jesse preferred to wake up on his own, it had been a tradition he carried with him his whole life. Just as the sun rose, he could have a moment to himself, focus on the day to come. It proved to be helpful right now, as the scent was only faintly recognizable, thanks to the cheap cafeteria food. _Nothin’ like tater tots and eggs for breakfast,_ Jesse resolved.

As he looked around, he mentally check-marked the possible scent culprits.

He immediately ruled out Hana, Lucio, and Lena. There was no need to know if any of them were omegas, and it didn’t matter to Jesse if they were. He surveyed Reinhardt, guessing that he may instead be an alpha too. It would not be cause for the smell, though. His mind wandered yet again.

_Reckon Captain is too old, and Torbjörn isn’t the...docile type...couldn’t be Morrison, oh Lord, please don’t let it be Morrison…maybe it’s just Angela, that’s a little less embarrassing to think about. Or Genji. I can picture that. There’s no one else ‘cept the kids, and me. And Hanzo. Heh, that’s a far reach. Yeah right, Hanzo Shimada, the omega. C’mon, Jesse, you know better than that. It’s ridiculous to think about, I mean, why would I even think about it. There’s no point. He’s not an omega. He’s not._

_I refuse to think about that. Do not think about that._ He knew he had more self control in him. Even if it was true that if..well, it _had_ to be anyone, if he had to travel down that road...there’s only one he’d have an eye for. _There’s no point. Even if he turned out to realize...oh god. This is bad. I can’t torture myself like this. That’s old-fashioned bullshit. He’s just a regular, heir to the throne...coworker. He’s my coworker and I can’t think about fucking my coworker because that’s wrong. Snap out of it. Okay. It’s fine._

By the time his conspiracy theories ran out of steam, breakfast was over and it was off to duty. Jesse risked two minutes of lateness for a detour back to his bedroom, and his pill cabinet.

 

**Part Two**

 

All tired muscle and sexual frustration, Jesse shed his day clothes and prepared for bed, reluctantly. He’d almost entertained the idea of taking a detour through the showers and jerking off there, like an idiot, like a teenager. That brought back memories of unexpected ruts in the middle of the night, early in his Deadlock years, trying to find an outhouse or some vegetation or _anything,_ but the middle of the desert was not so forgiving. _Get me out of this nightmare,_ teenage Jesse would mourn as he willed the power of the angels to not let the rest of the gang hear his desperate panting through the wall. He couldn’t stand himself in those times, acting like some kind of depraved animal. No wonder people like him were made to go extinct.

But the showers were dirty and sound echoed around in there, it was no use. He knew he needed sleep, that would clear his head, but all he wanted was more of that damned scent. Even in his bunk, his nose picked up on it. It was sickeningly sweet, pungent, and absolutely impossible to ignore. To say it drove McCree wild would be a bit of an understatement - in his current position he held a pillow between his thighs and a cautious hand on his dick. He was terrified of being caught, but the sensations were too strong and he had to quell it somehow. It was only that much harder trying not to indulge himself when something within his intuition told him to seek out the wearer of the smell. He felt the alpha part of him flare up at the idea of finding a mate, claiming them, masking them with his own heady aroma…

It was too much. There was nothing else to do than distract himself. Flailing out of the comforter, Jesse shuffled outside for a cup of coffee. It beat the restless tossing and turning he'd be in for otherwise.

A few of the lights were still dimly lit from the respective hallways, but the rec room was dark save for the moonlight from the window. Still in nothing but his boxers and a humble tee shirt, he shook the thoughts from his mind and went to start the coffee maker. Jesse took some well-needed deep breaths of the fresher air, trying to soothe his persistent sex drive. Even with the dose of medication, there was no helping the smell. _Whoever you_ _are, I hope you’re havin’ a better time than me right now._ Idly waiting for the water to heat up, he stuck his nose in the bag of coffee grounds just to bring some temporary relief. It was a strong smell, better than nothing. It might have been kind of nice if he didn’t drop the whole thing on the floor after five seconds.

He hadn’t noticed the footsteps because they made no sound. He didn’t notice the door creak open, either. There was nothing else he could possibly pay attention to except that scent. _Their scent._ Thinking himself alone, Jesse cursed loudly. “Jesus fuck!” Coffee was everywhere. The scent was everywhere. _Where, who...what could be…?_ “Get a hold of yourself, ya damn fool!” He kicked himself mentally. “Shit,” It was much too late for pulling it together, though. Upon looking beyond the countertop, he was met with a sight he may have never dreamed up in all his life.

Hanzo Shimada, a silk robe draped gorgeously around his figure, stood slightly shocked at the scene before him. His eyes had not left Jesse, whose blush was practically eating away at his skin. “Well, good evening, McCree. Having a bit of trouble, I see?”

Consider Jesse dead and gone. “You could say that, yup.”

There was no denying it now. He had identified the perpetrator, and the results were literally making him weak at the knees. _Oh shit, does he know I know? Is he...oh my god, that makes so much sense, fuck…_ “Just needed a cuppa coffee to calm these nerves. Prob’ly shoulda turned on a light, though.” He gulped. “Am I in your way?”

“Not at all.” Hanzo did not move an inch.

“Okay.” Conflicted to the core, Jesse was faced with fight or flight. In this case, he rationed that only one of two things could happen. Either he could stay here, with Hanzo, and continue the coffee escapade, or make a lame excuse and high tail it to the showers without another word. No matter what happened, there was no turning away from the obvious. “Well, I guess I’ll just clean up this here mess I made, wouldn’t want you to slip…”

“Is something bothering you, McCree?” Hanzo’s voice had changed and it was smug and dark. “You look a bit feverish, if I’m being honest.” Patient as ever, the archer confidently persisted.

Jesse’s brain turned to steam and gave up responding. If Hanzo was going to reveal himself, the time had come.

“Do you ever feel something you can’t seem to explain,” Hanzo started. “And wonder if it’s just your imagination?”

“Yeah.” Shallow breathes made their way out of Jesse’s trembling lips.

“It’s been happening a lot for me, lately.”

“H-has it?”

“Mhm. A strange feeling like, I was right about something, all along.”

“...And were you?”

“I believe so.” Delicately, Hanzo advanced closer. Jesse swore he felt the hormones radiating off of the both of them. They danced on a thin wire together.

“Funny you say that, because I’ve been feeling pretty strange, these last coupla’ days.”

“Well, let me ask you something else, then. Was it for a reason? Your feelings?” Hanzo made another full step. “Or was it a trick of your mind?”

Hanzo was so close to him now that Jesse had to restrain himself from jumping his bones right there, and lord, how he wanted. All he had was his dignity to hold him back. “It was no trick. Thought I was goin’ crazy, turns out the reality ain’t much different.”

“You say you feel crazed?” A hand left Hanzo’s sleeve and rested itself against Jesse’s broad chest. “I assure you, you have no idea.”

“Hanzo.”

“Jesse McCree, you’re an alpha?”

Floodgates opened and it was dizzying. His burning hands were finally around the source of the precious scent and, fuck, was it _heaven_. “Oh honey. You bet your sweet ass I am.”

“And I...it just so happens -”

“You ain’t gotta say it. Had my nose out for you since days ago.”

“Yes, well, that’s the heat.”

Jesse had never been so close to an omega before, let alone during heat. _I suppose I’m in for it now, nothing to lose._ “You took meds before.”

“Yes. The next delivery is severely delayed...I did not think anyone would notice.”

“I noticed.”

“You don’t say.” Hanzo pressed himself against Jesse then, and nuzzled the junction of his neck and shoulder. His arms held Hanzo impossibly closer as the rest of his body shuddered. “To be honest...I’m having a hard time controlling myself.

“Shh,” Jesse found himself uttering. He closed his eyes and got a whiff of the musk emanating from down Hanzo’s chest. “You smell...fucking amazing, Hanzo.” He lost himself rubbing against Hanzo’s face, felt the hot breath at his neck, and dared to take the shell of Hanzo’s ear in his teeth. There was only so much gentleness left in him. “So perfect. God,” He whispered flush against Hanzo’s ear. The pure pheromones hit him like a brick. “Let me kiss you? Please?”

“Foolish cowboy. Come here.” Hanzo brought Jesse’s face down to his lips and kissed him fierce. It took no time for Jesse’s reciprocation and in a moment his mouth was fully open and taking in as much of Hanzo’s taste as he could, biting down on the other’s lower lip and unabashedly grunting low and heavy. Hanzo backed them both into the kitchen island where he shifted his legs open and treated Jesse to the full, ripe scent of his arousal. Jesse felt a tremor rock him from the inside again, and in a knee-jerk reaction, lifted Hanzo on to him so the archer could wrap his nimble legs around his waist. The bulge of Hanzo’s erection was driving Jesse up the wall as he felt it against his chest. There were cool hands roaming under his shirt, and Hanzo grinded against him. It was a mess of labored breaths and cloudy lust.

“Oh god, Hanzo…” Jesse drunkenly addressed the pressing situation. “We...you…” He was downright obsessed how Hanzo seemed to mold his body to Jesse’s, and the scent of an omega in heat wracked Jesse’s every nerve. He couldn’t stop himself from meeting Hanzo’s thrusts with his own hips, but he quickly realized it wasn’t nearly enough. “Hanzo, darlin’, will you let me fuck you through this? Be my omega. I’ll treat you so good, babe.” He took to kissing more of Hanzo’s neck as the other whined underneath the touch. “Mmm, just say the word, and I’ll take you right here. Would be my pleasure,” Jesse affirmed with a palm against the thin cloth covering Hanzo’s cock, still bucking his hips down into him.

“Please, McCree. I need you.” He paused to moan into Jesse’s neck. “Need you.”

“Me too, baby, I need you too. Fuck,” Jesse fumbled with removing his shirt, and then slid the robe off Hanzo’s form. “You’re so beautiful. Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” He took to one of Hanzo’s pert nipples into his mouth, toyed and sucked it, and to Jesse’s delight Hanzo moaned a wanton “ _Mnn.._ ” As he bit down roughly, all the while inhaling lungfuls of Hanzo’s delicious scent. He was growing steadily more blind with desire every passing moment.

If it were any other day, any regular beta, Jesse might’ve spent more time relishing in foreplay. But his cock was painfully heavy against the fabric of his boxers and he could feel the knot starting to swell at the base. He could admire the rest of Hanzo’s perfect body another day. He needed to feel Hanzo around him. There was no more need to wait.

Hanzo’s cock stood firm and plump as he mouthed through the fabric, wishing he had more willpower so he could give the omega the best damn head he’s ever gotten, hollow his cheeks around him, swallow the sweet-smelling cum... _another day, I’ll get to that another day, if it kills me. Hell, it just might._

A glance at Hanzo’s furiously flushed face told him he had better get on with it. The archer was panting hard and whimpering softly with every movement of Jesse’s hand.

At long last, he freed himself from the confines of the garments and brought his flesh hand to the ring of muscle between Hanzo’s thighs,  It was a sight for the sorest of eyes when Hanzo spread his legs further yet, arching in the direction of Jesse’s cock, silently begging.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?”

“Mnnn…” Was the reply, and that was as good as any.

Jesse smeared a mixture of precum and spit in his hand and quickly glazed it over them both, and positioned himself above Hanzo against the counter. He guided himself inside, pupils blown as he stared down his prey. He took hold of Hanzo’s hip with his left, and wasted no time putting everything he had into fucking him nice and deep. 

“Ah, yeah, that’s it,” Jesse sputtered. “That’s it, nnn- _ah_ \- Hanzo, you feel so damn good…” He leaned down into Hanzo’s collarbone, where he unconsciously realized was the strongest source of his smell. 

“Jesse...mark me.”

“What’s that?”

“Bite me. Leave your mark on me. That spot on an omega’s neck is where their alpha claims their property...make me yours, Jesse. I’d want nothing more.”

“You wanna be mine, darlin’?” Jesse chuckled low. “All you had to do was ask.” He had to admit, the use of his first name damn near had him coming already. He held one hand on Hanzo’s ass and one under his back, and bit down on the tender skin framing the prominent collarbone there. 

“Ah! J-Jesse!”

“ _Mmm_ ,” he hummed into the crook of his omega’s neck, reduced to the will of his instincts. He could taste the savory aroma in his tongue and in his nose, and it was a mystery as to why he had not done this earlier. 

The sound of soft sucking and the smack of skin-against-skin filled the empty room. Neither man paid any mind to the possible risk of being heard. There wasn’t room for fear in their fit of lust. In a dazy, subconscious memory, images of captured, claimed omegas bleeding from wounds in their neck fueled the guttural moan drawling from the dominant man's throat. McCree gasped and bit down hard, earning a surprised yelp from his to-be mate. Reasoning that he may not get such a lucky chance ever again, he kept sucking. After a minute, he pulled of to admire the deep maroon bruise and matching teeth marks he had left behind. He caught Hanzo’s blissful grin with his lips and kissed him again, lingered there hungrily, before breaking away for air once more.

“Oh, sugar,” Jesse began to warn, “I’m knotting up…” The base of Jesse’s cock was at full girth, and he felt all his blood rush immediately south.

“Go ahead, Jesse. P-please. Knot in me. I’m so close, please…”

“Never done this before. Never had anyone take my knot. Fuck, Hanzo, ‘m gonna fill you up. You want my big cock, baby? Wanna be stuffed full?”

Hanzo heaved another breath as Jesse continued to thrust. “Yeah. I’m-I’m all yours, all yours, please...Jesse…”

McCree couldn’t bare to tease him any longer. He was already buried so deep, he wanted to hear this heir to the throne _wail._

"Yeah, that's right. Mine." 

He pushed his swollen cock easily into Hanzo, all the way to the hilt. Hanzo all but shouted, moaning only messy syllables and broken pieces of Jesse’s name.

“Mmm, n-never thought... _ah_ , never thought I’d g-get to have this,” He crooned. “A sweet little omega begging me to fuck them silly. C-can’t get enough of you, Hanzo, I... _mnn!_ I can’t get enough. F-fuckin’ hell, drivin’ me insane this whole week, you know that? You just about dug my grave with that intoxicating scent of yours, honey, I had n-no idea y-you were...so...so _needy,”_

Hanzo’s death grip around Jesse’s neck started to go slack. He was ripping Hanzo apart at the seams and he _loved_ it, rocking deep without pulling out at all. “Jesse! J-Jesse! I’m gonna cumm-mmm, _Ā, k-kuso, m-motto kudasai…_ ”

“Shh, shh, darlin’, come for me,” he said, dangling close to the edge himself.

“Hhh-ah! J-Jesse!” Hanzo collapsed and gave in, cumming in the tight grip of the alpha as he stroked him through his orgasm, and before Jesse could spare a breath, he came inside the tightness of Hanzo, rocking his hips helplessly as a nearly incoherent string of “ _Hanz...oh, Hanzo…_ ” Left his parted lips.

As soon as they both regulated their pulses, now able to think and speak clearly for the first time in days, Jesse met with Hanzo as at eye level as they stood locked together. “Hey. You okay?”

Hanzo blinked up at him, and yawned, sated. “I have never been better.”

“Did you mean it when you said...when you said…”

“That I was yours?”

“I’m not gonna get offended if it was just, you know, a heat of the moment thing,” Jesse was sheepish but nevertheless feeling brave enough to hear the answer. “Just curious. No pressure.”

Hanzo looked to the ceiling, and then back down to Jesse. “I did mean it. I’d never lie about something so important.” He moved out from under McCree and situated himself beside him, forced to squish together because of the knot. With his hands swirling into Jesse’s wreck of sex hair, he came completely clean. “I am here if you want me, Jesse. I won’t try to influence your decision. Just know that I’ve never been serious enough with another to let them mark me, and I’m infinitely grateful that you could give me so much, tonight.”

If ever there was a point in McCree’s history where he wished he could pause time and freeze a moment forever, well. This certainly made the list. He gave his answer a whole two seconds to travel back up from his dick to his rational brain, and knowing it was honest, he took Hanzo’s hand in his own. “I’d be honored to have you, Hanzo. I really would.” He punctuated his acceptance with a soft kiss to Hanzo’s knuckle. “We can take care of each other.”

It often took a lot to fluster the hardened shell that was Hanzo’s emotions, but the smile that he had upon his face was something of raw adoration and happiness. Content with the cowboy’s words, he cuddled close into Jesse’s chest and sighed of relief, letting his spent muscles relax. “Thank you, Jesse.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Let’s get us a blanket and crash out here. What do you say?”

“Only if it’s you who gets the blanket.”

“Hey, I said I’d take care of you, didn’t I?”

Hanzo laughed - an event Jesse had never witnessed first hand - and pressed a short kiss to the tip of Jesse’s nose. “You are full of surprises, Jesse McCree.”

 

**Part Three**

 

 **“**...and that’s all I’ve got for you this morning. Oh wait, there is one more thing,” Bellowed the Soldier to the onlooking Overwatch team. “If you make a mess in the rec kitchen, would you clean it up, for f-- clean it up, so I don’t have to. I shouldn’t even have to say this. All right, you’re free to go.”

  
Jesse could not contain his dumb grin when, from behind him, Hanzo elbowed him in the back rather harshly. He walked away along with the crowd, noting the sight of the archer adjusting his gi to better cover the nasty looking bruise below his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes up for yesterday. Goodnight see you tomorrow *rolls away*
> 
>  
> 
> update mar 17- i just realized i spelled rein's fucKin name wrong fml...  
> ....and then proceeded to beta/edit the FUCK out of this bc it was a little bit sloppy in some places. mchanzo weak like killd me but thx for liking this anyway!


End file.
